In the related art, for example, a vibration-damping device described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. This vibration-damping device includes a tubular first attachment member that is coupled to any one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, a second attachment member that is coupled to the other thereof, an elastic body that couples both the attachment members, a main liquid chamber that is fitted into the first attachment member and has the elastic body as a portion of the wall surface thereof, and a partitioning member that forms an auxiliary liquid chamber provided independently from the main liquid chamber. Since the partitioning member is provided with a limiting path that allows the main liquid chamber and the auxiliary liquid chamber to communicate with each other, when a vibration with a frequency equal to the resonant frequency of the limiting path is input to this vibration-damping device, this vibration is absorbed and damped.